Thunderstorm Love
by SmartOotori
Summary: 10 years... That's who long it took when they finally said, I love you to each other. If it took 10 years, who planned all this? It's related to my story, Host Princess. Except, it revolves around a different couple... Tamaki X Haruhi


_**Hi! I got bored over the summer so, I decided to make a one-shot!! And I have writers block for my story Host Princess...**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OURAN!**

* * *

One stormy afternoon, the blond king was stuck in the usual beautiful and shiny second Suou mansion all alone. He was beginning to get bored when lighting struck down on a tree. The poor, helpless tree slowly fell on the muddy ground.

The king sat on the windowsill, watching the tree scene and the storm when suddenly; he heard a shrill of scream coming from the tree fall.

Being the 'dramatic' hero he was, he quickly got out of his seat and was on the way to the door. A maid saw him and quickly told the head maid. The head maid quickly got to the door when she saw her master.

"Bocchama! It's dangerous out there!" cried the head maid, Miyako.

"Miyako, don't worry. I'll be alright."

Tamaki went out to the door and was running towards where he heard the scream. He searched and searched and after a while, he gave up. _Maybe, she got out_, thought the king. He started walking back to the mansion when he saw a backpack near the leaves of the fallen tree. He ran up the tree and started digging himself through the leaves. Branches scratched him here and there; and after what it seems like hours, he finally saw a girl between two branches shaking. The blond king reached out for the girl and started touching her; telling her she'll be ok.

The girl looked up and saw two beautiful and worried violet eyes. She was hypnotized by his caring eyes that the beautiful eyed guy waved a hand in front of her face. The girl went back to reality and said, "Help..."

Tamaki, being all caring and dramatic, he began blabbing on how he was grateful on seeing the girl here and what a shame she got stuck here.

Tamaki was speaking too fast, that the girl could only catch "...beautiful..." and "...shame..." The girl blushed red but, thankfully it was dark that Tamaki can't see it.

The blond quickly grabbed the girl and hoisted her up bridal-style. The hoisted girl squeaked and felt that the guy she met moving though the branches. The girl, who was already scratched, got scratched more and got leaves on her hair. Talk about a hair disaster. In a few minutes, Tamaki got out of that jungle of branches.

"No worries miss, I'll get you help." Even if the girl didn't see Tamaki due to the darkness, she could feel a warm smile coming from him.

The girl relaxed in his arms while Tamaki walked back to his mansion. He arrived at the mansion to be buried with heavy blankets. The girl got buried also and was not seen under the thickness of the blankets.

"Bocchama! Daijoubou?" Miyako asked.

"Hai, hai, but," Tamaki looked down to see the girl under the blankets. "Can you take all these blankets off of me? You're killing the girl in my arms."

"Hai!" Miyako took off all of the thick blankets to see the girl. She was surprised to see the girl's injuries and the leaves in her tangled brown hair.

"Could you call a doctor and have someone clean her?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai, bocchama! Hinako! Call the Ootori hospital! Kana! Take this girl and give her a bath!"

The two maids Miyako called, Hinako and Kana, appeared and did what they were supposed to do.

Kana took the girl in her arms to find out how light she is. The blond-haired maid took the girl upstairs to one of the guest rooms near Tamaki's room. Kana proceeded to take the girl's clothes off and placed her in the warm bath water.

The girl woke up and found herself in water. She began to panic when Kana appeared next to her.

"Calm down, miss. I'm here to clean you up."

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name's Kana, miss…?"

"Ah, my name's Fujioka Haruhi."

"Hai, Fujioka-san."

Kana got out of the bathroom to leave Haruhi in peace.

_Where am I? All I remember is that after work, a thunderstorm appeared and I took shelter… _Haruhi tried to remember what else happened during the thunderstorm. _Wait, I remember seeing a pair of purple eyes looking at me and getting me out of the tree. _

Kana returned with warm clothing for Haruhi. She thanked Kana and got out of the water. Haruhi took the warm clothes and put them on. The shirt was a size too large for her petite figure but the cargo pants were a perfect fit. The shirt was baby blue with weird text that says "Taste the Rainbow" with a rainbow of Skittles under it. The cargo pants were camo-colored with many pockets around the pants.

_At least it's dry._ Thought Haruhi.

Kana returned with people behind her. One of them was a doctor, with jet black hair and onyx eyes covered with round clear glasses. The other was a blond guy with deep purple eyes. Haruhi assumed that the blond was her savior.

"Fujioka-san, here's a doctor to treat your injuries." Kana said.

The doctor walked up to her and signaled her to sit down.

"So, Fujioka-san, can you please show us your injuries?" The doctor said.

"Um… It's ok. My injuries weren't deep."

"But, what if they're infected?"

"Daijoubou."

The doctor turned around to face the guy that saved Haruhi.

"Well, Tamaki, another false alarm. Can you please not interrupt me in work, AGAIN?" The doctor lifted his glasses to reflect a glare to Tamaki. Tamaki became scared and trembled.

"H-h-hai, K-K-Kyouya…"

The doctor, Kyouya, left with Kana to leading him out; leaving Haruhi and her savior alone. Tamaki suddenly started to stare at her while she was looking outside of the window. He noticed that the girl had shoulder length brown hair, still dripping with water from her bath. She also has a pair of chocolate, brown eyes that matches her hair. Tamaki instantly became lost in her eyes. _Oh what beautiful eyes, but they're filled with fear. I wonder why._

"What's your name?" Tamaki asked.

"Um… Fujioka Haruhi. You?"

"Suou Tamaki at your service. Nice to meet a beautiful princess in my humble home." He took Haruhi's hand and kissed it.

Haruhi blushed and took her hand back. "Nice to meet you too, Suou-san."

She can't help but wonder. She feels déjà vu from meeting this blond guy. Did she meet him before? If she did, she would've remembered him. Tamaki had the same déjà vu; meeting her, it's like a memory flashback. _Have I met him/her before?_ Both thought at the same time. They realized they were in awkward silence and was thinking of how to break the silence.

"Anou…" Haruhi started, only to be interrupted by thunder booming. That made her eyes widen in fear.

Tamaki was confused by Haruhi's sudden actions. He sees that she has began shaking uncontrollably, staring outside with fear in her eyes.

"Fujioka-san?" Thunder boomed again; Haruhi reacted by shaking and putting her hands to her ears.

"I'm sorry, Suou-san. Please excuse me; I have some business to attend to." Haruhi climbed up inside Tamaki's walk-in closet and sat down on the white-carpeted floor, still shaking uncontrollably.

Tamaki was confused. What business would she have in his closet when this was the first time they met each other? He walked up to the now closed closet and stared at it. Finally, a light bulb lit up inside his head, giving him the answer to his question.

"Fujioka-san, are you scared of thunderstorms?" Thunder boomed again, this time, Tamaki heard a squeal of fright coming from the other side. The feeling of déjà vu was floating in both rooms. It's like they were in the same situation before.

"Fujioka-san, please come out. It's bad enough that you're alone." Tamaki started to shake open the doors Haruhi mysteriously locked. He stopped for a moment, confused. _Since when did my closet have a lock?_ The blond thought. He pushed that thought at the back of his head and started to shake the doors open again. He made one hard shake and the doors opened. Tamaki looked worried, seeing the girl he saved shaking from fear of thunderstorms.

"Suou-san…" It's like whenever Haruhi speaks, thunder booms. She shook harder than before.

Tamaki, who's playing the hero part, held out his hand and said, "Haruhi, come here." He gave her his calm smile, giving her some of the calm feeling emitting from him. As Haruhi looked up to see Tamaki, lighting came down, making the still shaken Haruhi jump into Tamaki's arms. As their flesh met each other, memories appeared in their heads.

(Insert Romantic Background Music)

_Tamaki finally opened the door, to reveal Haruhi, her head in between her knees. _

_"I kind of understand now. All right, I lost. You were raised not to rely on others, right? So, come._"

_Haruhi lifted her head to see Tamaki reaching out for her. _

"_Come here." _

_Haruhi raised her head higher when lightning struck. That startled Haruhi and made her jump into Tamaki's warm and calm arms. _

_Haruhi's hands gripped Tamaki's shirt from what he said._

As if they were shocked from electricity, they separated with both their faces filled with shock. They pointed at each other and simultaneously yelled,

"I REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!!!!"

Haruhi just stood like a rock while Tamaki disintegrated on his spot. If they remembered each other, they would know that Haruhi would recover before the disintegrating blond king.

"Senpai… It is you…" Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Tamaki recovered from his shock to see Haruhi. He slowly walked up to her and hugged her.

"Yes, Haruhi. It's me in the flesh."

Haruhi broke out in tears, not tears of sadness, tears of joy. She tightly returned the hug, which made her happier than before; completely forgetting her fear of thunderstorms.

"Senpai… I…"

"Shh…" His hug calmed Haruhi down. "I'll be here to protect you; no matter what."

"Arigatou, Tamaki."

That shocked the king. He had never heard Haruhi call him by his first name. It would only be 'Tamaki-senpai'.

They stayed like that, hugging while the thunderstorm kept on raging outside. A few minutes later, the thunderstorm ceased, letting the sun brightening the rest of the day with its warm rays. The hugging couple separated and looked at each other. Haruhi's eyes were still brimming with tears while Tamaki's were filled with happiness.

"Haruhi…" The blond leaned nearer to Haruhi's face. Haruhi, seeing that this might happen soon, leaned to reach Tamaki's lips. They felt each other's lips on them and had a passionate kiss. At it seems like an eternity to them, they separated.

"I love you." The words came out of their lips. They waited 10 years to say that to each other; 10 Years.

_Meanwhile…_

On the other side of the door was the rest of the former Host Club in Ouran. Kyouya, who planned all this, pushed his glasses, saying a job well done.

"Yay for Tono and Haruhi!" The fashion designers, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru.

"They finally said, ne, Takashi?" The former karate and judo champion, Haninozuka 'Hunny' Mitsukuni.

"Ah." The former kendo champion, Morinozuka 'Mori' Takashi.

"Well, we better get going or Haruhi might notice us… You know that her temper was shortened, right?" Oops… Kyouya spoke too late. The door opened to reveal an angry Haruhi glaring at everyone.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" The twins made a run for it, followed by the –nozuka cousins. Haruhi chased after them until they were out.

Tamaki stayed with Kyouya and talked to him.

"So, it was your idea?"

"Yea, she had the same situation as you so, I planned this."

Tamaki looked at the black-haired shadow king. He took his hand and shook it really fast.

"ARIGATOU, MON-AMI!!!!" Then he glomps the doctor… You saw it coming, didn't you?

Haruhi came back, all calm and refreshed, waiting for Tamaki so they could have their first date together, outside in the bright shiny day.

"Could this be love?" Kyouya asked.

"OF COURSE IT IS!!" screamed the Fan Girls.

"… That was a rhetorical question…" And with that, Kyouya returned to his mansion where his wife, Hanako, and his lovely twins, Izumi (boy) and Akira (girl) are waiting for his return from his day of work.

I wonder how life of the Ootori's are… Hm…

* * *

**_How'd you like it?? It's my first time writing a One-Shot... ehehe... _**

**_I hope you liked it cuz as it said at the beginning, I had, HAD writer's block. _**


End file.
